millymirtz
by Exotos135
Summary: when going back from the groceries,Doofenshmirtz spots Milly crying in the rain,afterward he decides to keep her until tomorrow,joined with katie,how is Doofenshmirtz going to do this?read to find out!


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Danville Street "3:00 PM"  
(it was raining heavily in the danville street,and a man,Heinz Doofenshmirtz,was walking home after buying the groceries)  
Doofenshmirtz:usual day,usual day,i wake up,do a evil plot and then perry the,confusing enough,platypus defeats me and i wind up crying at my defeat,i just wish he would let me alone!  
(at that moment,Doofenshmirtz could hear a child crying,Doofenshmirtz went to see where the child was)  
Doofenshmirtz:it's getting louder,i must be close!  
(when Doofenshmirtz arrived,he could see her,Milly,a girl with curly hair about 9 years old,crying in the cold rain,with no protection)  
(Doofenshmirtz,worried,runed to the girl and asked her what was wrong.  
Doofenshmirtz:hey,what's wrong?  
Milly:nothing(sob)...(sob)nothing at all...  
Doofenshmirtz:look you can tell me,hey wait a minute,you're one of the fireside girls right?  
Milly:yes(sob)why do you ask?  
Doofenshmirtz:because im worried,don't you have a home to go too?your father and mother must be sick worried about you!  
Milly:i...don't have parent's...not even a home.  
Doofenshmirtz:w-what?  
Milly:i never had a home,im alone in the world,i don't have a father nor a mother,im an orphan,the orphanage i lived in is closed now,and i only have the trash and the rats to consider company.  
(Milly cried heavily)  
Doofenshmirtz:well ill tell you what,how about if you come and live with me?  
Milly:(wipes her tears)you won't mind?  
Doofenshmirtz:nah,i like company.  
(Milly hugged Doofenshmirtz tightly in happyness)  
Milly:thank you!thank you,sir!  
Doofenshmirtz:woah,woah calm down!...let's just go,the rain is going to get heavier.  
Milly:ok.  
(Doofenshmirtz and Milly walked to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,Milly holding Doofenshmirtz leg while he was walking)

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "3:10 PM"  
(Doofenshmirtz and Milly arrived,they entered in the house,and Doofenshmirtz closed the door)  
Doofenshmirtz:Vanessa,im back!...oh,i remember,she went to live with Roger for the next week.  
(Doofenshmirtz noticed that Milly was in his leg)  
Doofenshmirtz:hey could get off?  
Milly:sure.  
(Milly slided down Doofenshmirtz leg,and touched the ground)  
Milly:now,what shall we do?  
Doofenshmirtz:first we introduce ourselves,im Heinz Doofenshmirtz,but you can call me Heinz,what is your name little girl?  
Milly:im Milly,but you can call me Milly. Doofenshmirtz:okay,Milly,form now on,until i found a place for you,you live under my rules!understood?  
(but Milly wasn't hearing,instead looking at the stuff around the house)  
Milly:wow!hey Heinz,what does this thing does?  
(Milly was playing with the pillow-inator)  
Doofenshmirtz:hey,don't touch that!  
(Milly pressed a button,wich created a thousand of pillows,Milly,not knowing other way,thought it meant a pillow fight)  
Milly:yahoo!a pillow fight!  
Doofenshmirtz:a pillow fight?...yeah,let's do a pillow fight,if that keeps you quiet.  
(Milly constructed her fort of pillows,and Doofenshmirtz did the same)  
Milly:prepare for your defeat,Heinz!  
Doofenshmirtz:i don't think so,Milly!  
(Milly and Doofenshmirtz trew pillows at eachother's forts,they played until only 1 pillow was left for each fort)  
Doofenshmirtz:it's down to this!  
Milly:now im sure i will win!  
(Doofenshmirtz trew his las pillow,and Milly evaded it,Milly trew her last pillow,and it hit Doofenshmirtz,making her win the game)  
Milly:yeah!(does victory dance)i win!  
Doofenshmirtz:congratulation's,now to return it all to how it was.  
(Doofenshmirtz went ot the pillow-inator,prushed a button,and all the pillows disappeared)  
Doofenshmirtz:now,what shall we do?  
(Doofenshmirtz heared a big sound,coming from Milly's belly)  
Milly:im hungry.  
Doofenshmirtz:well,ill make you something to eat,just wait in the table.  
(Milly went to the table and waited for Doofenshmirtz to bring her food)  
(5 minutes later,Doofenshmirtz bringed her a big pasta bowl)  
Doofenshmirtz:enjoy.  
Milly:oh,pasta,my favorite!  
(Milly eated wildly the pasta)  
Doofenshmirtz:wow,did i really took that long?  
Milly:(burp)sorry(giggle),it was delicious,now what?  
Doofenshmirtz:wait until you are ready to take a bath.  
Milly:aaw,i hate bath's!  
Doofenshmirtz:if you bath,ill cook you your favorite meal for dinner.  
Milly:fine!could you wash my fireside uniform,while im bathing that is?  
Doofenshmirtz:sure,why not.  
(20 minutes later,Milly went to take a bath,and Doofenshmirtz washed her fireside girl's clothes as he promised)  
(3 minutes later)  
Milly:Doofenshmirtz!  
Doofenshmirtz:yes,Milly?  
Milly:i finished!could you bring me some clothes?  
Doofenshmirtz:sure,im coming.  
(Doofenshmirtz bringed to Milly a blue pajama)  
Milly:hot,hot,hot!  
Doofenshmirtz:too hot for you?  
Milly:no im fine.  
Doofenshmirtz:now like i promised,wich is your favorite meal?  
(Milly thought carefully)  
Milly:(drools)hamburgers!  
Doofenshmirtz:then ill make hamburgers!  
(at that time,the door was knocked)  
Doofenshmirtz:hmm?i wonder who could be?  
(Doofenshmirtz opened the door,and saw Isabella and the fireside girls)  
Isabella:excuse us sir,(show's Milly's picture)have you seen this girl?  
Doofenshmirtz:yeah,she's here watching tv.  
(Isabella and the fireside girls entered the house,and saw Milly,in a blue pajama,watching the tv,as Doofenshmirtz said)  
Milly(turns to Isabella and the others)oh hi,what are you doing here?  
Holly:worried sick for you!  
Isabella:yeah,we were looking for you,but didn't founded you.  
Milly:this old man is taking care of me for now.  
Doofenshmirtz:hey im only 40!  
Katie:and why didn't you called us?  
Milly:i don't have a cellphone.  
Adyson:that's it?we were worried sick about you!  
Milly:(looking at the tv)i know.  
Ginger:you didn't told us you were here!  
Milly:i already told you,i don't have a cellphone.  
Isabella:just come back with us.  
Milly:aw,can i stay here for the night?  
Isabella:why?  
Milly:he is going to make hamburgers!  
Katie:(drools)hmm,hamburgers,you say?  
Milly:yeah,hamburgers,isn't that right,Heinz?  
Doofenshmirtz:im about to make them.  
Isabella:fine,but just tonight,we will see if we found you a home for the time being.  
Milly:good,do you wanna stay here?  
Isabella:no thanks.  
Katie:i do!  
Milly:can she Heinz?  
Doofenshmirtz:sure,why not.  
Isabella:Katie!  
Katie:what?i like hamburgers.  
Isabella:what if your father and mother gets worried?  
Katie:they're in vacation,and i don't want to go to irving's house today.  
Isabella:...fine,stay,but tomorrow at 10:00 AM we will be back,and you two will return,okay?  
Katie&Milly:okay!  
Isabella:fine,were leaving,sorry to annoy you.  
Doofenshmirtz:nah,don't worry,i have suffered worst.  
(Isabella and the fireside girls left)  
(at 7:30 PM,the hamburgers were ready)  
Doofenshmirtz:the hamburgers are ready!  
Katie%Milly:yay!  
(Doofenshmirtz gived to Katie and Milly two big sized hamburgers)  
Katie:wow,it's my dream come true!  
Milly:is this how much you eat?  
Doofenshmirtz:nah,that's the kid version.  
(Milly was surprised,but quickly started to eat the hamburger)  
(20 minutes later)  
Katie&Milly:(phew)that was delicious!  
Doofenshmirtz:thank you.  
Milly:(yawn)im getting tired..  
Doofenshmirtz:ill go make your beds.  
(Doofenshmirtz went to his guest room where he pulled a big mattress,and made it to fit with Milly and Katie)  
Doofenshmirtz:girls,the beds are ready!  
Katie&Milly:yay!  
(Katie&Milly went to they're beds and started to fall asleep)  
Doofenshmirtz:good night,girls.  
Milly:you're not going to sleep with us?  
Doofenshmirtz:nah,i have my own room.  
(Milly and Katie looked at Doofenshmirtz with sad puppy eyes)  
Doofenshmirtz:(closes his eyes)ah,puppy eyes,my only normal weakness!  
(Milly and Katie keept on they're eyes,until Doofenshmirtz surrendered)  
Doofenshmirtz:ah,fine ill sleep with you.  
Katie&Milly:yahoo!sleepover with an old man!  
Doofenshmirtz:im only 40!  
(Doofenshmirtz went to the room and went to sleep in the middle of the mattress,having Katie and Milly by his sides)  
Katie&Milly:good night.  
Doofenshmirtz:good night little girls.  
(then Doofenshmirtz falled asleep)  
(the next day)

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "9:00 AM"  
(Doofenshmirtz woke up,and saw the girls brushing they're teeth)  
Doofenshmirtz(yawn)good day,girls.  
Katie&Milly:(muffled)good day,Old man.  
Doofenshmirtz:today you leave,right?  
Katie:yes.  
Doofenshmirtz:well ill see if you're clothes are ready.  
Katie:Doofenshmirtz,could you wash my clothes?  
Doofenshmirtz:sure.  
(58 minutes later,Milly and Katie were ready,and Doofenshmirtz was ready to say goodbye)  
Doofenshmirtz:well,i hope you enjoyed your stay.  
Katie&Milly:yes we did!  
(at that moment,Isabella arrived)  
Isabella:well,im here like i promised,are you two ready to leave?  
Katie&Milly:yes, !  
Isabella:then let's go.  
(Isabella,Katie&Milly leaved Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,with Milly giving a wink to Doofenshmirtz)  
Isabella:oh by the way,Milly,we couldn't find a home for you.  
Milly:don't worry,i have a babysitter.  
Isabella:that guy?(points at Doofenshmirtz)  
Milly:yeah!(waves at Doofenshmirtz)bye Doofenshmirtz,see you soon!  
Doofenshmirtz:yeah,see you-what?  
(Milly simply left with a smile on her face,knowing where to go,if she ever felt alone again) 


End file.
